NintendoCapriSun
MotherFucking Asshole (born April 5, 1976) known on YouTube as The worst fucking gamer or Dumb Asshole for short is a popular Let's Player on YouTube, best known for his bathroom humor. On December 15, 2010, NintendoCapriSun officially announced that he was a YouTube Partner for The Game Station. History Of NintendoCapriSun His YouTube account was created December 27, 2007, and his first Let's Play was Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse, posted on March 2, 2008. Over the past few years, NintendoCapriSun has gained thousands of subscribers and millions of video views. He has over 2,400 videos posted and has completed over 50 Let's Plays. On December 15, 2010, NintendoCapriSun became an official YouTube Partner. Currently, NintendoCapriSun's number of subscribers stands at over 275,000 and his video views are over 140,000,000. He was part of Proton Jon's Battletoads race and is currently part of SuperJeenius' Four Swords Adventures collab. List Of Completed Let's Plays *NCS is a deadbeat and has completed no lets plays * * 'Catchphrases' *'"Get some more toilet paper!"' *'"Y' know IN THE BATHROOM!"' *'"Is this okay mommy?"' *'"DUUUDE!"' *'"WHAT?!"' *'"First Burp."' *'"I would sleep in here."' *'"Holy Crapaloni!"' *'"Howdy, Guys!"' *'"I'll take Tyson!"' *'"I like it when I'm giving fat guys blowjobs"' *'"Two times in a row, man. Two times in a row!"' *'"I try to drink water and it drips down the left side of my faaace."' *'"And smash his face with an iron!"' *'"Clook Town"' *'"Sooo happy!"' *'"Let's see what we got... see what we got" (while rubbing his hands)' *'"Can you guess where I am now?"' *'"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"' *'"Take a dump on the toilet"' *'"You tell that asshole!"' *'"You bite, you die!"' *'"Star face."' *'"Oot. Shoot."' *'"Ooooooooookaaaaay I'm back."' *'"VICTORIOUS! COJIRO!"' *'"Star Fox!"' *'"Toilet Princess"' *'"D'OH I MISSED!"' *'"SWEET MERCIFUL BATMAN!"' *'"A BEE?!"' *'"Doctor Jesus! Doctor Jesus!"' *'"Hoot-hoot."' *'"StupOid"' *'"I'm gonna shoot bubbles up your nose."' *'"You didn't just knock me into the pit."' *'"There goes that glass of milk again!"' *'"Cat Tails!"' *'"Megaman! Megaman!"' *'"The Armory, The Bakery."' *'"Man look at that ASS! THAT ASS!"' 'BreakingNCS ' NintendoCapriSun's current vlogging channel is titled "BreakingNCS", which was named after RayWilliamJohnson's vlog channel "BreakingNYC". He posts videos such as package unboxings, trips to gaming conventions, and a wide variety of other videos on the channel. 'TheRunawayGuys' During Magfest 2010, ProtonJonSA, Chuggaaconroy, & NintendoCapriSun all met up and started a YouTube channel called "TheRunawayGuys". The channel was made on December 2, 2010, but the channel was announced on February 4, 2011 after 2 months. NintendoCapriSun has been known to be a little quiet in the beginning, during Mario Party. But, in New Super Mario Bros. Wii, he was shown to be louder, and especially in Super Smash Bros Brawl. 'Completed Collabs' Mario Party (February 5, 2011 - April 2, 2011 & September 8, 2012 - September 15, 2012) New Super Mario Bros. Wii (April 30, 2011 - September 24, 2011) [[JoshJepson]] Super Smash Bros. (August 13, 2011) Mario Kart 64 (August 27, 2011) Super Smash Bros. Brawl (October 1, 2011 - January 28, 2012) Mario Party 2 (March 10, 2012 - May 5, 2012) Mario Power Tennis (May 12, 2012) Kirby's Return to Dreamland (May 19, 2012 - August 25, 2012) Wii Sports (September 22, 2012) Fortune Street (September 9, 2012, March 5, 2013 - March 9, 2013 [[Lucahjin]], May 18, 2013 - May 25, 2013 [[JoshJepson]], August 3, 2013 - August 8, 2013 [[SuperJeenius]], & March 4, 2014 - March 11, 2014) [[MasaeAnela]] Wii Party (October 6, 2012 - October 13, 2012, January 9, 2013, January 26, 2013, & February 2, 2013) ''' '''LittleBigPlanet (October 20, 2012 - January 12, 2013) [[Lucahjin]] New Super Mario Bros. 2: Coin Rush (December 3, 2012) Smash 64 Tournament (February 9, 2013 - March 2, 2013) New Super Mario Bros. U (March 12, 2013 - May 16, 2013) [[JoshJepson]] Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Tournament (May 28, 2013 - June 11, 2013) Burnout Revenge (June 13, 2013 - June 15, 2013) [[Lucahjin] and MasaeAnela] Castle Crashers (June 22, 2013 - August 1, 2013) [[SuperJeenius]] Mario Party 3 (August 10, 2013 - October 1, 2013, October 3, 2013 - October 5, 2013, & November 21, 2013 - December 5, 2013) Wii Play (October 15, 2013 - October 22, 2013) Dokapon Kingdom: Battle Royale (October 24, 2013 - October 30, 2013) Story Mode (March 15, 2014 - March 27, 2014) Wario Ware, Inc.: Mega Party Game$! (November 2, 2013 - November 19, 2013) Bomberman Live Battlefest Tournament (Decmeber 7, 2013 - December 19, 2013) New Super Luigi U (December 21, 2013 - February 20, 2014) Wheel of Fortune (Wii) (February 22, 2014 - March 1, 2014) 'Current Collabs' Wheel of Fortune (Wii) (March 29, 2014 - ???) Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers